Tears of An Angel
by Moonshinegirl235
Summary: Will has been keeping a secret for 4 years. What is it? Hay Lin's cousin comes and visits. How can she help Will's situation? PhobosxWill. Don't like, don't read. Not a Mary Sue!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young girl opened up her eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

'Wait! Light? I thought I turned off my lamp?' Moaning, she pulled the silk covers over her head to try to shield herself from the light.

'Silk,' she thought. Throwing the covers off her head, letting them land on her lap, the girl began to realize that this wasn't her room… Hell, she's never even seen this room.

"Where am I," she whispered to herself.

"Why, you're in my room," a voice answered back. She looked towards the source of the voice, and found a man, dressed in the most beautiful robes she's ever seen. With his platinum blond hair, ice-blue eyes, and tall stature, she knew this man must be of importance (and not to mention a total hottie).

"Phobos," she asked meekly. He smiled, glad to see her frightened. She narrowed her eyes, her courage coming back to her in waves.

"Then tell me where I am," she demanded.

"Where you are is none of you're concern," he whispered. His hands drifted to his robe, specifically the sash. Untying it, it dropped to the floor. The girl gasped, looked away out of embarrassment. He smirked. Her reaction is what he hoped it would be. It told him that she was still shy, a virgin in everyway possible. Strolling up to the bed, he crawled until he got underneath the covers with her. Scared, she pulled the covers closer to herself, trying her best to shield her young body away from him.

"Shh… I won't harm you," he told her, 'At least, not yet.' She looked at him, searching for any signs of lying. Finding none, she relaxed a little. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer.

"There now, nothing to worry about," he whispered in her ear. She tried not to laugh, as his breath tickled her ear. Not letting her guard down, she slowly closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

She woke up again, but this time in her own room. 

'How,' she asked herself.

"Will, hurry up. You'll be late for school," yelled her mom. Sighing, Will go out of bed, getting ready for her day at Sheffield Academy.

* * *

Phobos woke up, disappointed that the girl was no longer in his bed. He got what he needed, and yet felt strangely lonely without her at his side. 

'Stay focused. Remember why you are doing this,' he reminded himself. Oh how hard that'll be.

* * *

It went on like this for months. Will would fall asleep, go to that dream room, and see her man. Every time she was with him, she felt at ease. No one was there to judge her; no one was there to ridicule her. He made her feel beautiful, something that she's never felt before in her life. Every night, her astro form would be teleported to his room, and they would just lie on his bed, and talk until it was her time to go back. 

"We can't keep doing this," she told him.

"Why," he asked. She looked up at him, and crawled on top of him.

"Because of our situation," she answered. He answered her by giving her hip a gentle squeeze.

"I think I rather like our situation," he answered seductively. Will blushed at his assertiveness.

"I meant, who we are. We're enemies." Phobos looked at her, seeing how this truth was hurting her. Not knowing what to do, he did the next best thing: he kissed her. But, somehow, this kiss was different. Sure they kissed before, but this…. This was mind-blowing. Passion, want, lust… All of these elements were mixed together in this simple kiss.

"I love you," Will whispered.

"No you don't," Phobos answered. Will looked at him in confusion, not understanding his reply.

"Yes I do." Phobos looked away, not daring to look at her in the eyes. Will, hurt, crawled off of him and teleported back to her real body back on Earth.

* * *

She loved him… She fucking loved him. He slammed his fist down on the armrest, frustrated that his plan's not going according to the way he wanted. Why? The answer's simple: he loved her back. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with her," he answered himself. Frustration, rage, and hurt were all evident in his voice.

"My lord," came a voice. He looked up, and right in front of him was Cedric.

"I'm not in the mood right now Cedric. Just go away," he answered harshly. Cedric bowed, and left.

'Why did the gods curse me with this? I was suppose to seduce her, take the Heart, and then kill her. Now, I can't even do that. My whole plan just went down the fucking toilet,' he thought to himself angrily.

* * *

Will woke up with tearstains on her face. 

'Why? Why did he say that? Doesn't he love me?' This thought brought more tears to her face. Burying her face into her pillow, the young girl started to sob uncontrollably.

A.N.: Hey. This is my first attempt at a W.I.T.C.H. fanfic. Be nice. More to come in the next chapter. Remember, NO FLAMES! Don't like, don't read and don't review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was over. The war was over. Elyon was back on the throne, and Meridian was restored back to its original glory. And yet, one Guardian couldn't find solace in all of this happiness. Her thoughts kept going back to a particular someone.

'Stop thinking about him. He's evil, and in jail. He doesn't love you,' she thought furiously to herself. She shook her head furiously, and tried to focus on her work.

A year has passed, and now Will just wanted to move on with her life. She tried dating other people, but all of her relationships just ended in failure. When she got back, she tried to make her relationship with Matt work, but it just didn't. She had no remorse, no regrets, nothing. Every night, she kept thinking about why she was attached to him. He was like a drug, and addiction that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break free. Oddly enough, she didn't want to. She was afraid, afraid that if she did forget him, then what? Will she be happy, sad, relieved, pained?

A sigh escaped from her lips. A year really did change her, physically and emotionally. Her body filled out more; she felt heartbreak and broke hearts.

'Ironic. It's said that you aren't an adult unless you had you're heart broken at least once,' she thought to herself. And yet, her heart kept breaking; day after day, week after week, month after month. Before she knew it, it's been a year since she's last seen him.

'Ugh! Focus Will. You have to study for this Biology test, otherwise you're going to fail,' she reminded herself. This is how it has been. She would immerse herself in her schoolwork; it was just a distraction, that was all. Now, she couldn't believe the results all of this studying was doing to her. Late nighters, honors classes, and soon she found an addiction to coffee. She wanted to be the best, even if it was just a distraction.

She heard the phone ring, and let it ring. She was too busy, and not in the mood. Lately, she's always like this. When someone called, she would just pretend that she's busy and let her mom pick it up.

"Will, it's Irma. You want this," shouted her mom. Will sighed, and picked up the cordless phone in her room.

"Got it," she shouted it back to her mom, "Hey, what's up?"

"You've got to take a break from all of this studying girl. Besides, we're all at the Silver Dragon. Hay Lin's got some awesome news," came Irma's voice.

"You know I can't."

"Come on. The test isn't until the day after tomorrow. You deserve a break with the rate you've been working." Will sighed again. Irma trapped her, and she knew it.

"Fine. I'll be over in twenty."

* * *

It started to rain. She didn't run, but took her time getting to the Silver Dragon. She liked the rain. While many find it depressing, she found it soothing. 

"There you are," someone replied. She looked up, and saw her friends sitting at a table inside.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long." She hung her raincoat on the coat hanger, and sat down with her friends.

"So, what's the news," she asked. There was no enthusiasm in her voice, and the others heard it but ignored it.

"My cousin got into Oxford University," exclaimed Hay Lin. Will smiled. Hay Lin's cousin, Nicole Chen, was a really smart girl (so she heard).

"That's great. Congratulations."

"And that's not all the news I've got. Grandma talked to the Oracle, and we're allowed to go back to Meridian."

Will couldn't believe it. She was permitted to go back, and possibly see him.

'No, wait. You can't. The others will get suspicious, and then they'll find out,' she reminded herself.

"That's great," she replied, a forced smile plastered on her face. Irma and Taranee, however, saw right through it.

"What's wrong," asked Taranee.

"Nothing's wrong," answered Will. Taranee shook her head.

"Something's wrong. Please tell us Will," she pleaded. Will sighed again, and bowed her head. She didn't want to look at Taranee in the eye. She couldn't bear to give her friends any more pain. Taranee knew this sign. It was Will's way of telling everyone to leave her alone. Thus, the fire Guardian did just that.

"So, when are we go to visit," asked Will.

"Next Monday," answered Cornelia. Next week was Spring break, and what perfect timing.

"Great. I'll go and tell my mom."

A.N.: Hey all. I see this story's getting of to a great start (sarcasm). Well, hope this is easy to follow, cuz it sure as hell wasn't easy to write. Hehe. Also, in this, the families already know about the girls, and that they are sort of retired from being W.I.T.C.H. More will come later as to why they retired. Also, Kira's brought to my attention how the beginning's very similar to another story. I have to admit, I did get inspired by another story. But, that's where the similiarity ends. Don't call me unoriginal please, cuz I'm not unoriginal. I just needed that chapter to get started. Hell, I may even get rid of it if I find it necessary. Thanks. Bye. Remember, NO FLAMES! Don't like, don't read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He felt it. It was the Heart. And that meant that she was near.

'Will. Please come back to me,' he mentally pleaded.

* * *

The red-head packed what she thought would be needed for her trip. Her mind however, couldn't help but go back to him. 

'You've got to stop, or otherwise you're going to go mad,' she reminded herself. Locking her suitcase, she collapsed on her bed and started to cry.

* * *

"Cornelia," shouted Elyon. The queen ran up to her best friend and gave her a warm hug. 

"Elyon! It's so good to see you again," squealed Cornelia. Elyon looked at her best friend, noticing that she hasn't changed a bit.

"Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Will. It's so good to see you all again." She went up to each of her friends and gave them a hug of equal warmth and excitement.

"So, how's everything," asked Cornelia. Elyon and Cornelia started to catch up on old times as they entered the castle. Will kept her mouth shut, afraid that she'll say something wrong. Looking around, she noticed how the castle seemed much warm than before. It had a feeling of home, something that she didn't feel when she first visited the castle. Before she knew it, all six of them were in the throne room.

"All of your stuff are in your rooms," Elyon explained. Everyone smiled; they were all anxious to see how much Meridian has changed.

"Come on, I'll take you guys on a tour."

"That'll be great," replied Cornelia.

"Yeah, especially since she'll get to see lover boy," Irma whispered to Hay Lin, who couldn't help but giggle.

"You guys go ahead. I just want to be alone for a while," Will declined.

"Alright. Portia will show you to your room," explained Elyon. A young girl with brown hair, which was braided, and wearing servant's clothes came forth. She bowed, and started to walk towards the doors. Will followed.

* * *

She sat at her vanity, already dressed for bed. She was in no mood to face everyone for dinner, and told Portia to tell the others. Elyon was kind enough to bring food to her room, making sure her friend didn't starve. 

Brushing her hair, along with blasting music (she brought her own portable CD player), she calmly looked at her reflection, trying her hardest not to break down.

'You've lasted this long. You can do this,' she told herself over and over again. Suddenly, someone knocked at her door.

"Coming," she shouted, setting down her brush. When she opened the door, she saw Caleb.

"Caleb, what are you doing here," she asked. All he did was smile.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he told her. Will genuinely smiled. No matter what, Caleb always brought a smile to her face.

"I'm fine," she answered, "You want to come in?"

Caleb shook his head, answering, "No. Sorry Will, but I'm meeting Cornelia."

The smile fell from her face, forgetting that Caleb and Cornelia were still an item.

"No, it's okay. I hope you have a good time." Caleb nodded, knowing that he has hurt his best friend. He turned, but was stopped by Will's voice.

"Caleb, I need to ask you a favor."

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing," inquired Caleb. Will nodded. It was strange, watching this odd couple walking down the halls of the castle late at night. Will was wearing nothing but her pink camisole and tight boxer shorts, her hair pulled behind her in a ponytail, and wearing a fuzzy pink robe and slippers. Caleb was wearing his usual attire; a cloak flowing behind him, while he wore his night shirt and pants underneath it. 

"Here we are. But remember, be careful," he told her. He gave her the keys.

"Thank you Caleb. I owe you one."

"I'll be here waiting for you."

"No, don't. I'll probably stay here all night. Come and get me early in the morning," she asked meekly. Caleb gave her a look; a look telling her not to do anything stupid and rash.

"Okay." Giving him one last look for the night, she turned around and started to unlock the door.

A.N.: Here's another chappie. It took me awhile to do this, but I'm getting there. Well, read and review. NO FLAMES. Remember, don't like, don't read and review.

Seniya: Hey. I've read you're story, and I actually got inspired by yours and other stories that I've read on this couple. Sorry if the beginning sounds too much like yours. I thought that the best way to start, was by having her astro-form meet him. If you want, I can revise it. And, if it starts to get too close to yours, feel free to tell me.

Tokyo Girl: Thanks for the encouragement.

Kira: I have to admit, I laughed when I saw what you wrote. Trust me, it wasn't a bad laugh. I had to cuz I totally agreed with you (and not to mention it was the last thing I thought anyone would write. Kudos girl!)

DarkMage6: Here's more for ya.

I hope that this personal shoutout, is not just a waste of space. I acutally feel a lot closer to other people if I do this. By the way, I'm havinga bit of trouble with the ending. I'm thinking of killing Phobos, but I'm also thinking of stripping his bad side and making him good. Which sounds better? Tell me! Ciao.


End file.
